Now We Know
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: My version of "Now We all Know." except without the "All." Geoff dreams about a certain surfer chick. Rated M for Sex Content and drug reference and violence and language read if you dare and no flames and no reports please.


**"Now We Know"**

**Rated M for...um...just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know…**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

A moan was heard around the entire room. The candles have an essence of blueberry, the sheets felt so soft and dry a cloud from Vancouver, Canada. Lay in the bed stood a figure. He was Canadian with such shaggy blonde hair, a Justin-like physique, a badass smile, great personality, and everybody wanted him as their number one quarterback around the entire country of Canada even down south in the United States of America.

It was none other than Geoff, the only man who cares about parties, sex, football, and his girlfriend Bridgette in speaking of reason but this did not feel like any moan.

From what he was doing…he appeared to masturbating.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah…"

He moaned once more. The only thing he was more proud of than his accomplishments and Bridgette was the size of his throbbing member. It stood about 12 inches and he was more hung than 2 horses combined. He had the largest schlong out of everyone in the whole island even better than Justin.

"Mmmmmmm…my cock feels so warm inside of you. Jump on it more Bridgette, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

His moans were indicating that Geoff was dreaming about a certain surfer chick. Yep it was his girlfriend Bridgette, in which Geoff was fantasizing about but in a fashion that was naughty. He dreamed that Bridgette, all in her naughty sexy glory was getting fucked hard by Geoff in the missionary position. In a fashion that was weird, his hand felt like it was Bridgette on the outside.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it…Ohhhhhhhhh, shit...Ahhhhhhh..." Geoff gritted his teeth as his hand shafted the rim of his cock really fast. The look on his face felt like it was about to sweat for sure. Geoff was that fascinated by his huge throbbing dick.

Meanwhile, there were footsteps outside Geoff's bedroom. It was the sound of sandals stepping trough the floor. The ass she possessed man Geoff loved it, also her long blonde hair and beautiful and her soft skin.

Now at this point inside Geoff's room. He was now imagining that Bridgette was riding Geoff like a mechanical bull with a dong of majority.

"Ahhhh dude...hell yes...fuck yes...oh, shit! I'm cumming...I'm cumming!" Geoff clenched as his cock was starting to pulsate like an earthquake. Something was ready to blow inside of him. His schlong had gotten so red and so hard that it was gonna erupt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Geoff grunted as the monstrous stream of sperm shot out of him uncontrollably. The sensation felt so nice and so sticky. The sperm was shooting out of him one by one. He was some sort of like a human machine of sperm. This kept going on as Geoff felt so relaxed and satisfied, until...

"OH MY GOD! GEOFF? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" someone screamed in panic. It just happened to be Bridgette herself. Geoff didn't realize or notice that she was there as she covered her mouth.

"Bridgette, I thought that this was my room…well that explains the blueberry essence and it's not what it looks like I swear…I will explain everything later to you." Geoff said to Bridgette who was shocked at the fact that her lover was naked and covered his package with his cowboy hat.

"Geoffy…first of all I am looking forward to your side of the story later and I love you but…for now just…GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW!" Bridgette said as she yelled at Geoff to leave the room.

"Wait…first put your clothes back on please." Bridgette said calmly as she covered her eyes until his clothes were on.

"See ya Bridgette." Geoff said as he left.

"Goddamn it I am that is the final time I am eating brownies with hallucination drugs for a while." Geoff said as he walked down the stairs.

"Son of a bitch." Geoff said as he finished walking down the stairs.

Bridgette looked all around her room and saw her room was a mess full with Geoff's white juice. It was all over her stuffed dolphin, and half of her drawers…but thankfully it did not hit the ceiling fan and the candles.

"It's going to take forever for me to clean this up but hey I had clean ups at the beaches that took longer than that." Bridgette said as she gathered a mop to clean up the mess.

"Well…he has a giant dick, I would not mind him cumming all over me…" Bridgette said.

"He was really sexy when he was naked though." Bridgette said in her mind.

"Thank god he missed the heart shaped picture…" Bridgette said as she noticed that his juice was not over the picture.

"Anyway this just got me an idea." Bridgette said as he carried the stuff that had Geoff's cum into a basket into the laundry room.

Meanwhile, Geoff went to the kitchen where DJ was making more of his brownies.

"Hey…DJ…one of us is in big trouble…" Geoff said as he had a baseball bat behind his back.

"Who?" DJ asked.

"IT'S YOU!" Geoff yelled at DJ as he ran away as Geoff chased him.

"What did I do?" DJ asked Geoff while running around the building.

"YOU MADE LSD BROWNIES AND IT GOT ME IN FUCKING TROUBLE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Geoff yelled as he swung the bat but nearly missed him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm sorry!" DJ said as he ran out of the house screaming like a baby.

"NO MORE LSD BROWNIES YOU JAMACIAN BASTARD!" Geoff said as he was about to kill the gentle giant.

"Michaels…dude what was that all about…?" One of Geoff's neighbors asked.

"It's a long story Coach Brown." Geoff said to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Coach Brown asked.

"No thank you I'm good." Geoff said as he went into his car and went back to his house.

"I think I'll talk to his older brother." Coach Brown said as he got into his truck and left Vancouver.

**First of all DJ should be sorry for making those brownies and secondly the Coach Brown that Geoff was talking to known as Coach Chan Brown of Parkview High School's varsity baseball team.**

**Anyway read and review plus I am getting surgery this Tuesday morning on my tonsils and adenoids so read and review and wish me good luck.**


End file.
